I'll Always Be There
by HiKari Mokuba's Guardian
Summary: Because of the mix of bullies and a truck, Mokuba winds up in the hospital and Niomi will do anything for him to be ok. But does she need him, or he need her?


I'll Always Be There  
  
I sat there in there in the lobby with Seto. I thought of whole insident. It was as if it had happened right then and now. But it didn't, it had been about an hour since the event. I clutched my own wound as I waited, and as I thought of it.  
  
(Flash Back) ************************************************************ It seemed like a normal day for me. I had hung out with Mokuba that day, well, that wouldn't make sense considering I hung out with him every day. We were walking home, it was Mokuba's turn to have the study group at his house. We were walking along the sidewalk when we stumbled upon a big gang, or should I say, the big gang. That's when the trouble started. "Hey! It's the short sqaud!" one of them had called out as we were passing by. "Now remember Niomi, just ignore them and they'll go away," Mokuba had said. If only that was true. I we walked pass them. They blocked our way and created a huge circle around us. I tried to keep my cool as they pushed us around like crud. "What's wrong with ya, short stuff have to fight in ya?" one of the others had said. That's when it went bad. Soon the bullies started pushing us so hard, we depended on the person on the other side to catch us. We lost control of our bodies since we were being pushed so hard. Then Mokuba was shoved right out onto the street where a huge truck had hit him. Mokuba flew across the street and fell straight onto the pavement. The bullies had stopped now and stared. "Oh no! Mokuba!" I yelled as I stared in horror. My attention then turned to the bullies who were still looking at the kid that lay lifelessly on the street. "You just wait until the police hear about this!" I said turning to Mokuba and running to him. "Oh man, that little kid's gonna spill the beans!" said one of the bullies. "Not if I can help it" the leader took out a intercom, "Hey Green Falcon, ready your fire at a kid with a orange hankercheif, over!" There was a bully on the roof of a building with a sniper. I completely ignored the bullies request as I ran to Mokuba. The bullies on the ground started running, but one stayed and fired at my right leg. As I fell, I was fired opon again, this time in the left shoulder. I twisted around and fell to the ground right on my bleeding shoulder. I tried my hardest to get up, but it was too hard. My hand was red with blood. All I could do was lay there. The jerk in the truck had driven away, and everyone on the sidewalk just looked at us lay there. Luckily my sister, Tea, was there and ran to me. "Oh my god! Niomi, are you ok?" Tea then yelled to the others to call a ambuliance. "It's going to be ok Niomi, I promise." was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. When I woke up, everything seemed to be blurry. I tried looking around and saw someone in front of me. Finally my vision came back, and saw Tea to be right in front of me. "Oh thank goddness your ok Niomi, I was getting worried." I moved a little, and a wave of pain flew right into me. My hand seemed to still be on my shoulder where my wound was. I looked at it, it bright red with blood. "What happened?" I had asked still not getting that spark of memory that would remind me of what had happened. Then it came to me, "Where's Mokuba!" I had yelled out loud. "Please Miss, there are others in the hospital that need quiet" a doctor had come in. "Don't off subject!" I had demanded. "Your friend is. well. not in great condition." "What do you mean 'not in great condition'?" "It's less likely he'll live.I'm sorry" I sat there, shocked, I had never faced a death of a friend or family, and considering now, Mokuba was the only friend I had. Sure I had my sister, I thought, but she was just there to help me out when I needed it, not really hanging out. "No" I said in a quiet voice. Then I just knew I had to see Mokuba. ************************************************************* After that, I was staying in the hospital for a few days. And all those days I had tried getting to Mokuba. Each day I would get father, even in my condition. From the doctors point, 'They would think I was out, but I was always in.' Anyhow, finally I had gotten all the way to Mokuba. I had used all my stregth to get there. I had shut the door quietly and could remember the exact expression on Mokuba's face as he lay there with his slow but relaxing breathing. I knew that maybe he couldn't hear me but I just had to be with him. I used the pole I had to drag my motionless leg to Mokuba's bed. I was about to have a conversation with him when I heard the door unlock. I went to the oppsite side of the bed so no one would see me from the door. "Here Mr.Kaiba, is your brother. You have to keep it short, because your brother needs rest." "You know." giving a smirk, "I could fire you anytime I wanted, so I think I will be in here as long as I like. Clear!" "Yes, Mr.Kaiba" quickly ran out. Seto had looked down at his brother, and sat right next to him on his bed. He grabbed his hand and felt the warm, yet, coldness of his hand. Mokuba stirred and looked up at his brother. "Big brother." he said in a quiet voice. I could tell Seto was just looking for words to his brother that would make him feel better in his condition. Then he finally picked the words, "I'll stay right here still you are better, Mokuba" Seto said. Mokuba then fell right back to sleep. Seto then noticed me when he put Mokuba's hand down. "Niomi, what are you doing here?" As quick as I could, pulled myself up and to a chair. Waves of pain then flew into my shoulder and leg. "Um.well.you see." I was searching for the right excuse to be in the room when Seto was having his brother to brother moment. Then I knew I couldn't hide it anymore. "Seto, I know you feel you're the only one who really, really cares about Mokuba, but you have to know that Mokuba has other friends that really care about him." I paused, "Maybe not as much as you, but me, he's my best friend and no one in the world could change the bond we have!" At that moment, at that time, I knew that this would change every aspect of what he thought of me. "Well, I guess I know now that you truly are the best kind of friend my brother needs" Seto said, "But shouldn't you be in bed?" "Just like you Seto." I wrestled my way to Mokuba, "I need my time too." A wave of pain flew through my body, I cried in pain. Seto ran over to me as I gripped my painful shoulder. I started to sweat as the pain grew, just when I was going to fall off the bed in pain, I felt a hand touch my leg. Suddenly all the pain, just in a second, flew away. I looked down and saw Mokuba smile up at me. "Mokuba." I put my hand over his. "Niomi." Mokuba fell asleep with my hand on his. (Flash Back End) So that was how it happened. The doctors soon found me and sent me to bed. But now they allow me to go all around to places. Another hour had passed, I was getting worried, and I could tell Seto was too. Then we saw the greatest thing Seto and I had ever saw this past week, Mokuba. Seto ran over to Mokuba as I used my cruch to swing over to him. I smiled as Seto hugged Mokuba. Mokuba then looked at me and walked over. And stood there, kind of sad, knowing that I couldn't share as much love as I wanted to in my condition. Mokuba walked over and kissed me, whispered in my ear, "I was there, and I'll always be there." Ok, yeah. It's a really cute story. I guess Mokuba really loves Niomi. Please Review! 


End file.
